


Один день из звездного дневника

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аллюзия на Лема</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день из звездного дневника

Утром нашел в холодильнике завалы сельдерея. Решил, что надо серьезно побеседовать с Пятым на предмет общего кухонного пространства, а то у меня бананы не помещаются. Отломил веточку побольше и автоматически потянулся прицепить на лацкан. Осознал что делаю, и в который раз подивился причудам тела, даже если оно уже другое.  
Сгрыз сельдерей и пошел в библиотеку, почитать чего-нибудь по генетике. Не дошел, столкнувшись у дверей с вымокшим насквозь Рори. Оказалось, Эмми с Сарой-Джейн нашли дневники Клеопатры в трех экземплярах и спорят, который настоящий. Рори додумался заявить, что обе они не правы, и все было совсем не так. Дамы обиделись и искупали его в бассейне. Вспомнил, что подлинные дневники Клео лежат у меня в комнате. Посмотрел на хлюпающего Рори и не рискнул сообщать девушкам эту новость. Кстати, не забыть сказать Одиннадцатому, чтобы убирал бассейн, когда уходит из библиотеки.  
Понял, что генетика, бассейн и сельдерей – это многовато для запоминания. Записать у меня традиционно не на чем, не переводить же психобумагу. Вспомнил, что Шерлок записывал памятки на манжетах. Пошел в гардеробную искать рубашку с целлулоидными манжетами. Чуть не свалился с лестницы, поскользнувшись на шаре для крикета, но был ухвачен за ворот каким-то седым незнакомцем. Глаза хитрючие и улыбка ехидная, видимо, будущий я. А спутница у него очень даже, в костюме и при галстуке. Хороший у меня вкус, чего уж там. Кстати, надо все-таки поскандалить с Пятым.  
Обнаружил в гардеробной Ривер и Одиннадцатого, решил не уточнять, что они там делают и пересидеть в консольной. Уж она-то моя! Увы, дверь оказалась двухстворчатой, из резного дуба. Седьмой скоро доконает меня своей гигантоманией. Минут за пять уговорил все-таки Тардис открыть мне мою дверь в мою консольную.   
Свалился в любимое драное кресло, закинул ноги на пульт и велел запереть двери. У бедной девочки тоже терпение кончается. Когда все это закончится, нам понадобится длительный отдых где-нибудь на Беллиоре. Да, именно там.   
И это только третий день конференции по спасению Галлифрея...


End file.
